Breath 2: The Fall of the Graymane: Part 2
Breath 2: The Fall of the Graymane: Part 2 --- I closed the briefcase and I felt being watched... I turned around and saw that colt again, he hid behind the corner of the doorstep quickly... I ignored him and laid down on the matress and stared at the ceiling... And started to think... "What am I going to do next?" I said to myself... Suddenly, my life had just...ended... I was stuck inside this old and polluted city, and had nowhere else to go... I wanted to go back to Ponyville...but... They were definitely going to recognize me... And I would be overwhelmed by angry ponies... I punched the wall to my right in frustration... And then laid on my side and closed my eyes... But I wasn't feeling sleepy... Not at all... I got up and decided to go check the city, maybe I could find the right pony to put a hole in my head or something... I stepped outside of my room, I felt a presence to my left, it was the colt, he cornered up on a wall, looking scared... I ignored him once again, and went outside... I stepped out and took a look around the city, it was all polluted, dirty and ugly... Holes and cracks on the buildings, trash all over the road, broken windows replaced by wooden planks, but the worse was the population for sure... Hobos drunk in the alleyways, some sleeping on the ground with bottles next to them, and also there were those poor and dirty ponies walking around sad, just like me... The purgatory probably looked nicer... To my left, was the Club, "FireTail", many prostitutes were around it, some flirting with some customers, and other prostitutes taking some to a nearby alleyway... However, if I left the apartment, went near the club and took a left, I would see a casino down the road... Since I'm not into StrIp Clubs, I decided to go to the Casino, it would probaly distract me... I walked down the stairs and took a left, and then a left again, and started making my way to the casino... I passed by some hobos, bumped into some, making them shout gibbersih... I also ended up passing by some hookers, some glanced at me and winked while smirking, others even tried to serve me: "Are you looking for some fun, honey?" "No..." I got to the casino quickly, a big neon sign showed it's name: "Hot Chips", the "S" looked like that it was about to fall down, however... But the rest looked worse, dumpsters and more trash surrounded the casino, drunks and drug addicts also counted, suddenly, I saw a stallion being pushed out through the front door, he was covered in vomit, the pony who was pushing him was well dressed however... "NO DRUNKS ALLOWED HERE, GET LOST!!" he said as he threw the drunk out of the casino and went back, the drunk yelled some gibberish at him and then passed by me... He stunk like if he fell into a pool of elephant shit... I shook my head and stepped inside the casino... The casino surprised me though, it really was organized apart for some cracks and broken stools, there were slot machines all over the place and one specified bar to my right... I went to the bar... The barpony soon noticed me, a light yellow mare with a light green mane... "What do you wanna drink, dear?" "Just a big cup of Apple Cider..." "I see you want to get drunk this night, huh?" "After what I went through, this is probably an yes..." "What happened?" "Do you really want to know?" I glared at her coldly... "I...I believe not..." She grabbed a big cup and filled it with Apple Cider... I was about to drink it, until I heard arguing behind me... I look backwards and see two guards pushing somepony that seemed to be like Redflower... They pushed her to a door while she tried to get away... I had to do something... I drinked half of the cup quickly, and quickly went torwards the door that took to an alleyway... Two well-dressed stallions were beating Redflower up as she screamed in pain... instincts started to appear on me, I don't know why I did it, but I grabbed one of the guards and snapped his neck... the sound of the bone breaking and cracking sent chills down my spine... "BRAVE!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" The other guard shouted... I backed up on a wall and looked at my hooves... They were shivering... The night yelled cold, but, the cold wind that blew me wasn't freezing me...it was the odd sensation of déjà-vu that ran through my brain, yelling at me for killing yet again, another living being... I noticed the other guard charging at me, I dodged and he hit the wall, I grabbed him and threw him in the trash cans... "I don't want to fight you!" "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER, YOU SON OF A WHORE!!" He shouted as he got up... I could see his tears of rage flowing out of his eyes and onto his cheeks... But...what most caught my attention...was what his vocal cords yelled... "YOU SON OF A WHORE!!" he yelled again... Call me "Mister Sensitive" as much as you want, but...insulting my dead mother...killed by my mental father...was signing your own grave at the time... I felt something rising in me, a desire... A desire to tear him apart... I charged at him and tackled, after that, I grabbed the trash can's lid and repeatedly beat his neck with it, until I could feel and hear it snap... After that, he was dead like his brother... "Fuck...I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULDN'T KILL PONIES HERE!!" I said as I threw the lid away in frustration... I stared at the corpse for a few seconds before looking at Redflower... She was staring at me, scared, wearing black transparent socks and a red lingerie...Lady Lust's favorite outfit... She was also slightly bleeding from her mouth and nostrils... I tried to approach her, but she curled up in a ball...She was afraid of me... "I won't hurt you..." I extended her a hoof... She slowly grabbed it and I helped her up... "T-Thank you...but, I think we are screwed..." "Why?" "The owner of the casino, Charming Charmer, runs to entire town and is also the boss from the Mafia here, the 'Bastards in Hats'." "...And?" "You killed two of them, if they found out it was you...they...they will drag you into his office with a sack in your head and there, he will humilate you, torture you, rape you...and then execute you..." I was stunned, and frustrated... "Amazing...The more I try to be normal, the more I fail..." "I'm sorry-" "FUCKING AMAZING!!" I shouted as I punched the wall behind Redflower... After that, I banged my head in it...And stood there... "I'm...sorry, Skyblack...Y-You just need a friend..." "Are you implying I don't have friends?" "N-NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN-" "Then...congratulations..." I chuckled..."YOU WON THE LOTTERY, REDFLOWER, BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE FRIENDS! ONLY ENEMIES!" I banged my head in the wall each time I repeated the word: "ENEMIES! ENEMIES! ENEMIES!" My head was hurting and bleeding... I glimpsed at Redflower, she was staring at me with horror... "Y-You're bleeding..." "OH, IS THAT SO?! DON'T YOU HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO, LIKE, GO CHECK ON YOUR OWN SON?! THE POOR ONE WITH HIS WHORE MOTHER?!" "S-S-S-Sure..." She darted off quickly... I stared at her run off and go back to the apartment, I quickly dumped both bodies in the dumpster and left too, wiping the blood out of my forehead as I did... I went back to the apartment, slowly... I had broken my own promise... I'm so useless, that I can't even do what I'm able to do... I can't pass through one day without doing something wrong... I felt a tear running down my cheek, I quickly entered the apartment and went straight to my "bed". Atleast now I'm running the risk of losing my life... That's good...In fact, great... I spent two hours reading the books I carried in my briefcase... I had nothing else to do, except wait for the owner of the casino find out I did that...that was my biggest wish at the moment... I read "Red's Garden" for like what, the tenth time? I threw the book away and decided to go to the kitchen and find something to eat... When I opened the refrigerator, I almost puked, rotten meat and vegetables were visible, and some plates even had insects walking around them... Looked more like a freaking trash can... I closed the refrigerator quick, and I was about to go back to my room, but Redflower appeared on the hallway... "I know...The food is rotten, we didn't eat good food for like four days so far..." "How are you still alive then?" "We have to eat whatever is in the refrigerator, you get used to it after a while..." "Well, I prefer dying of hunger..." I said as I sat down a chair... She did the same... "So...I...believe you are still not feeling good..." "OH REALLY?!" She shivered... "C-Could you please not shout? M-My son is asleep..." "And what a beautiful mother you are! Exposing your asshole to the public while your brat stays here alone and in the risk of being ponynapped or even KILLED!" "Hey, it's not easy to get bits here, you know!" "So? I lived basically my whole life without bits and I was perfectly fine!" "But you are suffering now!" I stomped on the table and leaned forwards as I shouted... "BUT IT ISN'T BECAUSE OF BITS!!" Redflower leaned backwards, intimidated by my tone of voice... I sat down again and exhaled. "I'm sorry, but I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I held my head with both of my hooves, elbows hitting the table... "I-I understand..." ---- (Redflower's perspective) I got up from my chair and dragged it next to him... I tried to caress him in the back, surprisingly, he didn't seen to mind. In the end, I was already laying my head in his shoulder. He didn't move or even opened his eyes, he was just there, breathing... However, things changed when I tried to put my hoof in his chest... He grabbed it and wouldn't let go, he opened his eyes and his head slowly turned to me... I started to panic, as he clenched his teeth and stared right in my eyes, holding my hoof in the air... "Get...out...OF MY FACE, YOU SLUT!!" He pushed me off the chair, I fell and panicked, and quickly ran to my bedroom... There, I was on my bed, with the blanket covering me entirely... I thought I had provoked him, and now he wanted to kill me, I was whimpering and crying... I heard hoofsteps in the hallway, but I shivered roughly as I heard hoofsteps coming from my doorway to my bed... I started begging... "PLEASE, MERCY!! I BEG YOU!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO ANNOY YOU!! PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!!" "Mom?" It was Gray... I turned around and uncovered myself from my blanket... He trotted close to my bed...I quickly pulled him up and hugged him... "Mom, what's going on?" "Nothing, I think I angered our roommate..." "Well, he is in the kitchen, sitting down on a chair and saying some weird things..." "I know..." "What happened? Did he hurt you?" "No, but he knocked me off the chair..." "Wow, what a jerk!" "Gray, it's not his fault, he is suffering, he is going through a hard time..." "But, he attacked you!" "No, he didn't, it was an accident, I'm sure he didn't mean to attack me..." I lied, I didn't want to my son to fear or hate the roommate. "Then why were you shouting those words?" "I got scared...You know, mom's a bit fearful..." Soon, I noticed Skyblack passing through the hallway, he stared at me, but looked sorry... He went to his room... "Gray, wait here, I'll be back soon..." "Where are you going?" "I'm going to check on our roommate..." "Please, be careful!" I stepped outside and went to Skyblack's room... Part 3... ---- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Trivia *Red's Garden is a parody of Cheerlie's Garden, Michael's favorite MLP grimdarkfic. It also appears in the reboot. Category:Reboot